


Wildwood Flower

by vanillary



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillary/pseuds/vanillary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora Whitaker has spent all of her life living comfortably in New York City. After the stock market crashes and a tragedy befalls her family, Nora finds herself in Franklin County, Virginia on her Grandfather's farm trying to adjust to her new way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

The heat was suffocating as Forrest made his way up to stills, his well worn shirt clinging to his skin as he found his way through the trees. He adjusted his hat with one large hand, wishing he'd left it behind with his cardigan, but he trekked on, his jaunt out into the woods wouldn't be a long one. Now that the Sheriff had that damn nosy district attorney sniffing around in Franklin county, he couldn't be too careful. 

Forrest was nearly to the stills when he heard quiet splashing in the distance, out of instinct his hand went to his hip where his pistol was loaded and on the ready. Dipping his large frame beneath the shady branch of a Hickory tree, his adrenaline was beginning to flood him in that familiar way. His heart beat steady and strong within his ribs as he crept from tree to tree, toward the lazy splashes, his mind trying to rule out possibilities. 

Craning his neck Forrest peered down into the valley that separated his land from the Whitaker farm, Forrest drew his pistol, now thinking that maybe he'd happen upon a mountain lion rather than a deputy. 

*

 

Nora Whitaker was missing New York something fierce as she wandered through the woods on the outskirts of her Poppa's property. She'd been cooped up in the farm house all day with not so much as a radio to listen to and if she had to hear Momma tell her one more time about how much SHE hated Virginia, Nora might lose her mind. 

The girl wondered how many city blocks she'd walked into the woods, wondering if this distance in New York would have been enough to get her to her favorite diner. Nora's thoughts bounced from the diner to her Daddy, he'd lost everything when the stock market crashed and, like so many other business men, finally took his own life when he realized there was no bouncing back from the plummet. 

The tightness in Nora's chest nearly took her breath away, the sudden, stone like sadness felt like a weight pressing tightly against her ribs. The girl pulled her hair back, strands of chestnut brown sticking to her palms as she tried to breath the way her doctor had shown her, in through her nose and out of her rosebud lips. 

The trickling sound of water pulled Nora from the throws of her fit, opening her steely blues she spotted a small pond just the other side of some trees. The cool, clear water looked like a shimmering oasis beckoning Nora into it's relief. 

Once beside the water, she took a look around the woods, to be certain she was alone. Her dress was made from fine linen and if she went into the water in it, she'd have to retrace her steps back to the farm in a warm, wet dress. After just a moments hesitation her slim fingers were tugging down the zipper on the back of the dress, the royal blue fabric falling away and exposing her milky white skin to the warm sunlight. 

Nora stepped out of the pooled dress and took care hanging it on a barren branch, her shoes were the next things to be shed. Left in only her underclothes, she battled silently with herself – should she leave them on or remove them? Anyone could happen upon her here, but...then again...she was in the middle of nowhere. Butterflies fluttered around her stomach as she slipped her underwear down her smooth legs and carefully hung the garment with her dress, her brassier following just a moment later. 

Now naked as the day she was born, Nora slipped into the cool, clean water. It was unlike anything she'd felt before and she couldn't quite put her finger on why. Perhaps it was the oppressive heat, or perhaps the feeling of the weight lifting from her chest, or just maybe the fact that she was now skinny dipping among the trees. Whatever it was, Nora dipped her head back into the water to enjoy the feeling. 

*

Forrest saw something blue blowing in the breeze from a branch of a Hickory and it didn't register to him just what it was until he heard her singing. 

“Oh he taught me to love him and promised to love, and to cherish me over all others above,” The voice was bright and made him stop in his cumbersome tracks. Only now did Forrest's heartbeat pick up, he stood, silent as death and listened for more, “How my heart is now wondering no misery can tell, he's left me no warning no words of farewell,” The woman's voice lilted and fell in just the right places to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Forrest knew he should turn back, in fact, his instinct was screaming at him to turn away, to check the stills and get on back down to the Blackwater. 

Then she came into his line of sight and his instinct died down, that nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him to turn back was silenced. The girl was naked, swimming in the pond, dipping her head back to wet her deep, dark locks. Forrest slowly replaced his pistol, taking care with the weapon and placing his right hand on a tree trunk. 

It was only a moment before a new nagging began, it was ungentlemanly to peep on this girl. Hell, if Forrest happened upon this scene himself...well, he'd be trading blows with the man who was spying on an unknowing lady. 

“Oh he taught me to love him and call me his flower, that was blooming to cheer him through life's dreary hour,” The girl sang, turning over weightlessly in the water, Forrest caught sight of her breasts and pulled his gaze away, shame settling over him as he turned, pressing his back to the bark of the Hickory tree. He could feel his blood pressure rising, his body reacting to the very beautiful, very naked young lady just yards away from him. Normally so calm and stoic, Forrest Bondurant did not often find himself in this state of being riled and especially not from a little singing and a veiled view, “How I long to see him and regret the dark hour, he's gone and neglected his pale wildwood flower.” 

*

Nora stepped out of the pond, water dripping from her svelte body and evaporating quickly into the hot air. She took a moment to ring her hair out, twisting the long ropes together to remove as much of the water as possible. Her eyes scanned the treeline and her heart caught in her throat when she thought she saw a man walking away from her, into the thick of the trees. Nora blinked once, twice, and there was no sight of the man. Had he really been there or was her mind playing tricks on her? 

Nora didn't ponder for long, not wanting to take the chance to find out the truth, she dressed quickly and retreated back toward the farm, glancing over her shoulder every so often just to be sure there was no one there.


	2. Sights

“I think I'll make some new curtains,” Nora's mother, Hadley, quipped. Nora glanced up from the works of Robert Frost to see her mother standing, hands on her narrow hips and eyes fixed on the barren curtain rod, “If we're going to be here a while, we might as well make it feel a bit more like home, right?” 

“I suppose,” Nora murmured, “What will you make them from?”

“I'm sure they'll have _someplace_ we can purchase fabric in town,” Hadley mused, turning to face the spitting image of herself seated in the old rocking chair, “You want to go with me?” 

“And see the sights?” Nora's tone was sarcastic as she shut her book, the hurt look in her mother's eyes extinguished the tiny flame of annoyance that was flickering within her, “I'm sorry,” Nora offered, standing from her seat, “I shouldn't have gotten smart with you.” 

“I'm trying my best, Nora,” Hadley said, her voice empty of emotion, “With your Daddy being gone, there's not much I can do for you. I know you wanted to stay in New York, I did too – that was my home, but with the little money Daddy left us with, we'd be on the street right now if we'd stayed put.” 

“I know, Momma,” The girl felt ashamed of her bitter tongue, knowing her mother was right, and offered the frail woman a hug. Hadley embraced her daughter tightly, wishing badly that Andrew hadn't deserted them instead of facing reality.

“Let's go get the keys to Poppa's truck, maybe we'll even get him some of that candy he likes,” Hadley forced a smile as she pulled away from Nora, holding her little girl at an arms length and taking her in. She was a beautiful thing, smart, and kind, a feeling of pride crept over Hadley as she looked at the girl and silently damned her husband for taking the easy route.

**

Jack Bondurant sat in his running truck, waiting for Forrest and Howard to come out of the General Store. His two older brothers were in the shop, striking up a deal with Mr. Keller while he kept a look out for the sheriff or Rakes.

Special Deputy Charley Rakes had come to Blackwater Station, demanding a cut of the bootlegging money and Forrest had threatened to kill him if he came snooping around again. Since that first meeting the legendary Bondurant brothers had been mindful of the steps they took in business. They weren't afraid, but if Rakes was coming after them, they'd have eyes on him as he did so. 

Jack watched the on goings of main street from the truck, a warm breeze flowing through the cab of the truck, as Henry Whitaker's truck rumbled into view. The old man had always been a good neighbor and friend, keeping out of any business at the station and even allowing the brothers to set up a few stills on his land – in exchange for a weekly delivery of white lightning, of course. 

Henry Whitaker did not get out of the beat up old pick up, though. Instead two brunettes stepped out, one was slightly taller with a short bob and she appeared to be older than her long haired partner. Jack forgot all about keeping a look out as he watched the girl walk past him, her eyes never meeting his despite his silent willing. She had to be Henry's granddaughter, Jack could remember Henry telling him about Jack's family in New York. The idea to invite the Whitaker girl to the barn dance blossomed on it's own without Jack really having to think about it.

**

The general store was a small, cluttered building that had wares on display haphazardly with seemingly no organization. Upon entering the building Hadley and Nora were greeted by a young boy, one thing about Virginia Nora could appreciate was how polite everyone seemed. In New York people were in a hurry, they had no time for 'hellos' or 'how are yous', in Franklin County it seemed as if everyone cared to find out how their neighbors were.

Nora wandered up one aisle and down another and was surprised to find a stack of books tucked away on a shelf. She stood on her tip toes to see the titles and nearly squealed in delight, here were books she had yet to read. _The Hobbit_ , _Gone With the Wind_ , _The Sound and the Fury_ , and a few different books by Hemingway, not to mention a collection of Poe's stories. She plucked each book from the shelf as if plucking apples from a branch. She approached the counter where the young boy sat upon a stool, toying with a yo-yo. 

“How much are these?” Nora smiled, her fingers lovingly trailing over the spines of her finds. 

“I'd better ask Paw, we don't sell books much,” The boy said, “I'll be right back, ma'am.”

**

The knock on the thin wooden door came just as the three men were finishing up their agreement. Jackson Keller had agreed to sell apple brandy and white lightning to his distributors, giving the Bondurant product more reach and hopefully allowing it to root itself among other counties and expand their empire.

“Paw,” William said, opening the door and looking sheepishly at Howard and Forrest, “I need some help. A girl out here is wantin' to buy some books-”

“I'll be right out, son,” Jackson drawled with a nod. 

“No need to keep her waitin',” Forrest said, giving Keller a nod of reassurance, “We'll be in contact soon,” He held a hand out and after a brief shake, sealing their deal, the three men followed little William out into the store. 

Forrest's heart thumped hard in his chest when he saw the girl standing at the counter waiting for Jackson. Her long, warm brown hair was pinned back loosely from her face. Her pretty blue eyes found him and fluttered from his hat, down over his face, to his shoulders – something flashed in her eyes, did she recognize him? Forrest's throat felt tight as he remembered the view she'd given him just a few days prior. 

“Ma'am,” Howard said behind him, greeting the girl politely as they passed. Forrest dipped his head, tipping his hat and managing just the simplest of greetings.

“How can I help you, miss?” Jackson asked, getting the girls attention and pulling her gaze from Forrest. 

“How much do I owe you for the books?” the girl asked, her voice growing quiet as the brothers made their exit. 

Outside, once in the truck, Howard was the first to speak. 

“Pretty girl, huh?” He asked from the middle seat as Forrest adjusted his hat. 

“The Whitaker girl?” Jack asked. 

“You musta saw her too,” Howard laughed and then followed, “How d'you know she's Henry's kin?”

“She got outta Henry's truck, I'm guessin' that's his granddaughter,” Jack smirked, Forrest listened silently, feeling a little more guilty knowing he'd been spying on his old friend's granddaughter, “You think I should invite her to the barn dance?”

“Oh, ho, ho,” Howard said with a boisterous laugh, “Hear that, Forrest? Our little brother's got his sights aimed hiiiiiigh.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jack asked defensively as they bumped along, now out of town and onto the red dirt road that would lead them to Blackwater. 

“She was in there buyin' books,” Howard smirked, “Books, man. You ain't never read a book. Girls like that go with doctors or lawyers, not bootleggers. Right, Forrest?”

“Mm,” Forrest grumbled in agreement, “You ask Henry if you can invite her to the dance, Jack. That's the right way to do things.” 

Forrest kept his expression even, not letting on that the idea of seeing the girl again was nearly enough to make him smile.


	3. Dance

Nora paced around the creaky wooden floor, catching a glimpse of herself in the vanity mirror each time she walked her path – trying to decide what she should do. It had been a few days ago that her Poppa told her a man had stopped by the farm, asking his permission to invite her to a barn dance. Initially Nora had said no and on her behalf Poppa relayed that message. Now, though, she was dressed and made up – her hair pin curled and styled, her favorite deep red lipstick on her full lips – and thinking maybe she'd made a mistake in saying no. It had been what felt like an eternity since she'd interacted with people her own age and the idea of spending an evening dancing – even if it was in a barn – was sounding more and more like a good time. 

Nora studied herself in the mirror, the blue dress she'd worn on her adventure in the woods hugged her slim body beautifully, she'd added a thin brown leather belt with a golden buckle around her waist; this detail cinched the fabric in, showing her waist. With slender hands on her hips she gave herself a nod and decided that it would be in her best interest to go to the dance.

**

Forrest sat in a corner, nursing a jar of applebrandy, watching Howard and Jack make fools of themselves on the dance floor after having too much 'shine. At least they were enjoying themselves – especially Jack. The youngest Bondurant was disappointed to hear that his invitation had been turned down and of course, Howard running his mouth and saying a few [I] I told you so's[/i] hadn't helped Jack's mood. One corner of Forrest's mouth turned up into the slightest, barely there smirk for a fleeting few moments as he watched his brothers having a good time – their troubles forgotten easily with liquor and a pretty girl to dance with.

Forrest scanned the barn, despite the jovial mood he was still on edge when it came to Rakes and he was expecting to see the deputies at some point this evening. His thoughts of Rakes stopped when he saw her, wearing that same blue dress he'd seen fluttering in the breeze that day in the woods. Henry was with her, the old man wearing his dirty overalls and unlaced work boots as he glanced around the barn before spotting Forrest in his corner. 

Forrest's heart started beating a little harder as Henry took his granddaughter by her hand and lead her over to him. Out of respect, Forrest pushed himself up from his chair and realized he couldn't tell if the heat rushing through him was from the applejack or her. 

“Evenin', Forrest,” Henry said with a nod, reaching a well worked hand out to shake Forrest's. The handshake was brief, a friendly hello between neighbors. 

“Henry,” Forrest returned, keeping his eyes on the old man. 

“This here is Nora, my granddaughter. Jack invited her up here an' I can see he's already havin' a good time,” Henry looked over his shoulder at Jack dancing with Howard and a girl, “Can you see she gets home alright?” 

“Ma'am,” Forrest said, addressing Nora in the same way he had back at Keller's store, with a tip of his hat. He finally let his eyes go to her, that dress sparking a memory of her in the clear water of the pond. He knew he should tell Henry to take her home, if Rakes showed up, Forrest would have enough to worry about without worrying about Henry Whitaker's pretty granddaughter. Before he could stop himself he was already answering his life long neighbor, “I can see her home, Henry.” 

“Good, girl needs to get outta the house,” Henry said with a grin, thumbs hooked in his pockets, “Can I get me a jar of that applejack?” 

Forrest turned and picked up a new, unopened jar and handed it over to Henry.

“No,” Forrest said, holding a hand up as Henry pulled out a dollar or two. The old man gave Forrest a grin and a nod. 

“Thanks, Forrest,” Henry said before turning to Nora, “Go dance and have a little fun, Nora Jean. You been mopin' since you got here, try and smile.” 

“I will,” She said, her voice quiet and just about drowned out by the music. Henry hugged the girl and then he was gone, disappeared into the small crowd, leaving Nora in Forrest's care.

**

Nora looked at the man, Forrest, their eyes meeting for just a moment before he looked away, out to the crowd.

“Jack's over there,” Forrest said, gesturing out to the people already dancing. Nora's gaze followed his hand, “In the white shirt.”

“They're all in white shirts,” Nora said, “Is he the short one in the white shirt, or the tall one in the white shirt?” 

“Short one,” Forrest answered her, without looking away from Jack. Nora struggled to keep her eyes off of Forrest, he was certainly a sturdy looking man – much taller than her slim five feet, making her feel smaller than she was. She couldn't help feeling as though she was bothering him by being there, his face was devoid of all emotion, not even a hint of a smile or contentment graced his features. 

“Maybe I should just wait for him to come over here,” Nora said, the awkwardness of the situation settling over her - she didn't know anyone here and now she was stuck until Forrest and his brothers decided it was time to leave. Perhaps she should have stayed home, the story of Alice popped into her mind and she felt as though she was down the rabbit hole. 

“Might be waitin' a while,” Forrest responded, his voice gruff, he looked at her from the corner of his eye, catching her looking at him once again. Nora's porcelain cheeks grew red as she averted her eyes to the barn door, when she looked back, Forrest had made his way through the crowd to Jack. Nora's steely blue eyes watched as Forrest spoke to Jack, gesturing over his shoulder at her and making his younger brother come over rather than keep her waiting.

**

The dance ended just before midnight, everyone dispersing into the hills and walking or driving down the dirt roads to their homes. Forrest rounded up Jack, Howard, and Nora just before the mass exodus of the crowd. Jack and Howard had spent the rest of the night dancing with Nora and one of those church girls from up the mountain, Forrest had watched his brothers silently an ember buring in the back of his thoughts, it's heat growing hotter each time one of them took Nora's hand. He had no claim to her, but part of him felt he should, especially when he knew what beauty was beneath that expensively tailored dress.

In the bed of the truck, Howard snored nearly as loud as the engine of the pickup, Jack was just as bad off, but he'd managed to get himself into the passenger seat of the truck. Nora sat in the middle beside Forrest in the driver's seat. It was a tight fit with the three of them in the cab, Nora and Forrest sat shoulder to shoulder, his skin feeling warm beneath the thin material of his shirt where his body touched hers. 

They rumbled through the darkness, the fires from the stills shining bright in the dark of night. From the corner of his eye, Forrest could see Nora looking out into the darkness. 

“That's quite the sight” She breathed, her soft voice like music over the grumble of the engine. 

“Mmm,” Forrest agreed, looking up the mountain at the flickering lights. 

“You been doing this long?” She asked as he shifted gears, his eyes studying the pale outline of her face in the dark before going back to the road, “I mean – I didn't mean to sound rude. Your business, have you had it long?”

“A while,” Forrest said, “A long while.” 

“The law doesn't scare you?” She asked as Forrest turned the truck toward the Whitaker farm. Forrest thought before answering her, he noticed how tight his grip on the wheel was and loosened his fingers just a bit. 

“No, the law don't scare me,” He answered. He didn't know why he wanted her to know these things, to keep talking to him. Silence fell over them and remained there until Forrest brought the truck to a stop outside Henry's farmhouse. Forrest got himself out of the truck to allow Nora out, he held his hand out to her as she slid to the edge of the seat. She placed her small, smooth hand into his as she stepped out of the automobile, the touch making Forrest's breath catch in his throat. 

“Thank you for bringing me home,” Nora offered, pulling her hand slowly from his. Forrest gave her a nod in response and the two of them walked the short distance from the truck to the porch.

“G'night,” Forrest offered, for the first time that night he caught her gaze and held it. His mind took him back to the woods, to seeing her smooth porcelain skin, her breasts and-

“Goodnight, Forrest,” She said, her words pulling him from his thoughts, he looked down at her and the urge to pull her against him, to hold her in his arms was there and it was strong as hell. She gave him a last smile and then in what felt like an instant she turned and opened the door to the house and she was gone. 

The drive home was a short one, just over the hill that separated Henry's farm and the Blackwater. Forrest got Jack and Howard inside before he retired to his sparse bedroom. He stripped himself of his button down shirt, his pants, socks, and his undershirt before crawling into his bed. He lay there for a long time, trying to figure himself out, to understand why he couldn't shake that feeling of childish nervousness all night. He didn't bat an eyelash at a fight, kept his cool when being threatened or when drawing on someone, but the thought of Nora Whitaker had him nearly tripping over himself.


	4. Dinner

The Virginia sun beat down hard on the dusty, dry roads. Dirt kicked up behind the old pickup, Henry stood on his porch, cigarette danging from between his weathered lips, watching Forrest guide the automobile to a stop. Henry could hear the moonshine rattling in the bed of the truck, the rattling jars made him realize just how thirsty this heat had him. 

“Afternoon, Henry,” Forrest said, stepping out from behind the wheel of the truck. The man before him was feared by damn near everyone in Franklin county, but when Henry looked to him he could sometimes see the boy that would come around lookin' to swim in his pond. 

“Forrest,” Henry said with a nod as he stepped down from the shade of his porch and into the hot sun.

“I got your 'shine here,” Forrest said, his hands dug in the pockets of his cardigan as he squinted against the sun. 

“Much appreciated,” Henry grinned before taking a long drag on his cigarette, “But normally I'd be seein' your brother droppin' off my jars. What's got you out deliverin' to an old man?” 

“Can't get nothin' past you,” Forrest said.

“Never could,” Henry looked out to his barren fields for a moment, the songs of birds filling the silence before he spoke again, “I heard that new special deputy is kickin' up a fuss.” 

“Mmm,” Forrest nodded, “He's what I'm here to talk about.” 

“Go on,” Henry urged, offering Forrest a cigarette wordlessly. Forrest took one, producing a pack of matches from one pocket to ignite the cigarette 

“He's already had people snoopin' around and I don't want you to get caught up in anything on account of them stills we got on your land,” Forrest explained, “Ain't fair for you to get flack for my doin'. I'm goin' to have Jack and Cricket take 'em down in the next few days.” 

“Like hell you are,” Henry scoffed, crossing his thin arms. Forrest cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Henry, despite his age the older man was still as spry and defiant as ever, “This here's my land and I won't have the likes of some city slicker tellin' me what I can and can't have on it. People been moonshinin' in these hills since before that prick was thought of, who's he to say we can't? You leave them stills where they are, Forrest.” 

“I can understand your position Henry,” Forrest said with a smirk, “I can't justify you getting' yourself in trouble for-” 

“I don't want to hear any more about it, Forrest. The stills are stayin',” Henry was damned near the only man in Franklin county that could get away with speakin' to Forrest Bondurant like that. Henry waited for Forrest to finish his cigarette in silence before he spoke again, “Now, come on inside and have some dinner. Nora's fixed some chicken and cornbread.” 

“Thank you for the invitation, Henry, but-” 

“I didn't ask you, Forrest,” Henry grinned.

**

It had been a week since the dance and Forrest's thoughts, from time to time, would conjure up an image of Nora sitting beside him in his old truck, the moonlight shining off of her perfect alabaster skin, her dark hair a perfect wreath around her face. Often these thoughts came to him before bed, when he lay in silence alone with his mind, some nights his bed would feel especially lonesome. It had been a long time since Forrest had shared his bed with a woman and his thoughts made him feel every last minute of that time.

Forrest trailed behind Henry into the house, the old wooden floors creaking beneath him in protest as he found his way to the dining room. 

“Nori, we need another place setting,” Henry called, “We got company.” 

“Yes, Poppa,” Her soft, bright voice called from the kitchen and just a moment later, she followed with a plate and silverware in hand. 

“Hello, Ma'am,” Forrest said politely, his eyes taking her in. She wore a plain yellow dress with a white apron, her hair pinned back loosely, a smudge of flour on her cheek. He was happy to see her again, to get another chance to steal a few looks at her. 

“Hello Forrest,” Nora smiled, he thought he caught a look of surprise in her eyes as he removed his hat. She set him a place at the table, her fingers placing each piece delicately and with care, Forrest did his best not to stare.

“Nora here's a good cook,” Henry complimented his granddaughter as she finished, “Haven't eaten this good since before my Bessie died.” 

“Thank you, Poppa,” Nora smiled, “It'll be just another minute.” 

Forrest wanted to say something, to make her smile, but he remained silent and watched her disappear back into the kitchen. 

“Well, let's have a seat,” Henry said, seating himself at the head of the table. Forrest seated himself at the opposite end of the small table, knowing Nora would be seated on either side of him.

**

At the table, food spread out beautifully before them, Nora sat to Forrest's left. Everything turned out just the way she'd wanted it to and she was happy to have their guest joining them. Forrest had floated in and out of Nora's thoughts for the last week, his handsome face replacing Mr. Darcy's as she made her way through Pride and Prejudice once more. Nora knew her thoughts were misplaced, she knew nothing about Forrest other than his hand in running moonshine and his stoic demeanor. Maybe it was that she had read too many books, but she believed that there was more to him than his business and his aura of ruthlessness.

“I think we'd better thank the Lord for this fine meal,” Poppa said from the head of the table, taking Nora's hand as well as Hadley's. Nora, her heart beating in a quickened rhythm within her chest, held her hand out to Forrest. Her hand fit easily into his much larger one, her smooth skin a stark contrast against his calloused palm. She bowed her head, not in prayer, but in enjoyment, “Lord, we come before you today as a thankful people for the bounty you have bestowed upon us. Thank you for providing us with nourishment not only for our bodies, but for our souls. In your name I ask protection over all at this table, guide us, Lord, and keep us close to you,” Poppa's prayer was wonderful, and it wasn't that she wasn't thankful, but Nora slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. When she turned to look at Forrest she found that he was already looking at her. Their eyes met, studying each other in the quietness as Poppa finished the prayer.

“Amen,” Poppa said.

“Amen,” That was her Momma, who sounded far off. 

“Amen,” Forrest repeated, his deep drawl making the word sound almost musical. 

“Amen,” Nora managed, bringing her attention back in front of her. She slowly removed her hand from his, letting her fingers brush against his skin as she focused on the meal before here. Now her heart was beating like a hummingbird's.

**

Nora was a good cook, there was no question about it. Forrest ate slowly in an effort to conceal his enjoyment of the meal, it'd been a long damn time since he'd had anything this good. At the Blackwater Jack was usually the one manning the stove, much to everyone's dismay. His youngest brother wasn't the best cook, but both Forrest and Howard were useless in a kitchen. At least Jack could manage a few simple things, the Bondurant brothers ate scrambled eggs and toast pretty frequently.

“What d'ya think, Forrest?” Henry asked him before taking a bite of cornbread. 

“It's a fine meal,” Forrest said, a subtle, barely readable smile on his face. 

Henry grinned, “Ya'll still lookin' for someone down at Blackwater?”

“Mhm,” Forrest said with a nod, putting his fork down as he realized the direction the conversation was about to take. 

“You should bring on Nora here,” Henry said, gesturing at the girl with his fork, “Get her out of the house and out into the world.” 

“Poppa,” Nora said, her cheeks going crimson at her grandfather's suggestion. 

“Henry,” Nora's mother said at nearly the same time, her eyes narrowing at her father in law. It didn't take much for Forrest to guess that she had her own opinion about her daughter working for him. 

No would be the correct answer right now, it would surely save him a lot of trouble – the type of men that hung around Blackwater would be very interested in a pretty girl like Nora. That thought sent a trace of jealousy up Forrest's spine as he tried to come up with a response. 

“Ah, I'm just stirrin' up trouble,” Henry said, waving off Hadley's sour look and getting back to his dinner.

**

Later that night as Forrest laid in bed, his thoughts toying with the idea of Nora spending time at Blackwater Station. He remembered the way her hand felt in his, her skin so soft and the gentleness of her touch, he wondered if she was that soft everywhere. Forrest imagined her in his kitchen, in the yellow dress she'd worn today, looking just as beautiful. He thought of what it would be like to walk up behind her and place his hands on her hips, to lean down and whisper a delicate kiss against her neck. He could almost feel her body pressed against his as Nora's imagined image giggled and turned to look at him with her haunting blue eyes. Sleep came effortlessly, Forrest's thoughts blending seamlessly into a dream, his last conscious thought was a longing to feel her in the flesh. 


	5. Blackwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following contains dialogue from the movie lawless. I do not own any of the dialogue taken from the movie. I also want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's been a slow start, but it will start getting more intense from here. :)

A few days passed before Nora borrowed Poppa's truck and following his directions, drove herself over to the Blackwater Station. Though Poppa's suggestion had embarrassed her initially, the more Nora thought about it, the better the idea seemed. She was spending her days cooped up in the house, wandering the woods when she wasn't reading, and Momma had started getting more and more blue has the days wore on. Nora had a hard time seeing her like that, she had thought maybe her Momma would start healing once they were in Virginia. She had seemed to improve, Nora remembered the day they went to town together, but that wasn't the case. The fabric Hadley had ambitiously purchased to make new curtains now sat balled up in the corner of her bedroom. 

Nora guided the truck out of the woods and the Station came into view. It was bigger than she had expected, a two story wooden building with a large covered porch, a gas pump out front, and lots of land surrounding it. There were a few automobiles parked off to the side, Nora guessed they belonged to patrons. Jack was outside with a sandy haired man, both of them watching as she rumbled to a stop beside the other autos. 

Nora tucked her long curly hair behind her ears, she hadn't bothered to pin it back. She had taken the time to apply a bit of mascara and define her eyebrows, other than that her look was very simple and plain. She'd chosen a plain, dark green dress with ¾ length sleeves and black, flat shoes. 

Jack and his friend watched as Nora stepped out of the truck, the cloud of dust the tires had kicked up settling behind the truck. 

“Hi Nora,” Jack said, approaching the truck with a smile. This was the first time they'd seen each other since the dance and Jack seemed to have a somewhat nervous energy about him. 

“Hello, Jack,” She smiled back to him, closing the door of the truck, “I was wondering if Forrest is around?” 

“He's inside,” Jack answered, his friend nudged him, “Oh, Nora, This is Cricket.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Ma'am,” Cricket smiled, holding his hand out to her. 

“The pleasure is mine,” Nora responded politely, shaking his thin hand, she could see a blush creeping over his cheeks. 

“I can take you in to Forrest,” Jack offered, gesturing toward the building. Nora hesitated for just a moment, a flutter of nervousness rising in her stomach. She remembered how it felt at the dance, feeling like her presence was a burden to Forrest, she hoped that wouldn't be the case today. That moment at dinner, when she caught him looking at her during grace also played out in her mind and her stomach was doing somersaults as Jack lead her up the steps of the porch.

**

Forrest sat at his desk, looking over his ledger and studying the numbers there. Business was booming, the money flowing like moonshine from his stills, he just needed to keep an eye on it. If Jack were in charge of the cash, he'd buy cars and suites and be throwing the money around like it was going out of style. Howard would spend it on women and would end up drinking more product than he was sellin', Forrest kept his wallet tight, saving the money for the proverbial rainy day.

“Gotcher self a girl, Jack?” Forrest heard from the dining room of the station, the statement lifting his thoughts from the numbers. He could wonder for only a brief moment, there was a knock at the solid pine door. Forrest pushed himself back from the desk, leaving his pen to hold his place as he closed his ledger. He crossed the creaky floor, putting his gray cardigan on as he did so and adjusted the small snub-nose revolver he carried in his waist band before he opened the door. 

Nora Whitaker stood there with Jack, who was beaming like a damn fool. Forrest expertly hid his surprise, keeping his expression neutral as he looked at the two of them. He knew she looked beautiful without even looking at her. The dark green of her dress was a stark contrast against her porcelain skin, her hair hung in a loose wreath around her face, framing her features.

“Nora,” Forrest said, greeting her and allowing himself to meet her eyes. 

“Hello Forrest,” She smiled, despite her grin he could tell she was doing her best to hide the fact that she was nervous, “May I speak with you?” 

He nodded and stepped aside, allowing her into the small room that doubled as his study. Forrest gave Jack a look that told him to get going, his younger brother understanding his wordless instructions. He shut the door and turned to face the girl. His heart was beating in his ears as he crossed the room, passing within inches of her. He pulled the chair he'd previously occupied out for Nora before leaning his bulky frame against his old, worn desk. 

“Have a seat,” Forrest offered, gesturing toward the chair. Nora obliged him, closing the distance between them and folding herself into the seat with grace. Forrest looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to begin. 

“Well,” Nora started, looking up to him with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She paused before speaking again, Forrest could nearly hear her struggling to get her words in order, “The other day, my Poppa mentioned you were looking for help around here and I was thinking about it and if you still need help, I'd like the opportunity...”

“Mmm,” Forrest grumbled with a nod, his eyes leaving her to focus on the door. His better judgment told him to say no to her. With the rumblings of trouble this new deputy in town threatened to bring, he knew things could get messy, he was prepared for them to get messy. Forrest didn't want to put her in harms way, just like he didn't want Henry in harms way, “Nora this ain't as simple as your grandfather made it seem. The men that come here don't come here for Jack's sloppy food, they come here for what we sell. These men aren't good, upstandin' people, they're rough men and you bein'-” He stopped himself, tiptoeing around his words, “a woman, they're gonna talk to you differ'nt than they'd talk to Jack or Howard or me. We won't always be here to keep 'em in line.” 

“I can look after myself,” Nora's words were unconvincing as he shifted his weight on the desk, making the old wood groan beneath him, “There were men like that in New York. I'd just like a chance, if you don't like me being here or you dislike the way I'm doing things, you can send me on my way back to the farm, no hard feelings.” 

Forrest brought his eyes back to her, she looked so eager to hear a positive answer from him. A yes. He clenched his jaw as the battle waged within him, he knew the decision had to be made. 

“Alright,” Forrest said, “You come back t'morrow mornin' and we'll see how things go.” 

The decision was not a practical one, it was not smart, it would not be good in the long run if things went south. Forrest Bondurant had made a decision based on emotion for the first time in a long time, he had the creeping feeling that it would come back to bite him in the ass. 

Nora smiled brightly up at him and the way she stood up abruptly, Forrest thought she might hug him, but she must have thought better of putting her arms around him and instead she held her right hand out in front of her. 

“Thank you,” She said, still smiling with her sapphire eyes locked onto his, “I promise you won't regret this.” 

Forrest's eyes fell away from her enthralling stare and to her hand, he enveloped her smaller hand in his and they shook as if they had just made a business deal. Her skin was smooth beneath his, just as it was when he helped her out of the truck. 

Fuck. He wanted to know what the rest of her felt like. 

He pushed the primal desire to take her into his arms and set her on his desk aside and gave her a nod. 

“You're welcome,” Forrest mumbled, clearing his throat, “Head on home, we'll see you in the morning.” They let go of one another simultaneously, she gave him one more grin before turning away and heading for the door of his study. He watched her go, his eyes trailing from her hair, down the valley of her cloth covered back, over the swell of her - 

“Bye Forrest,” She said, looking over her shoulder as she pulled the door, and his attention. 

“Nora,” Was all he could manage, his eyes snapping up to watch her close the door. His body relaxed once she was out of the room, he realized for the first time that his entire body had been tense as she sat before him. The way she had just looked at him, over her shoulder like that, did she know what she was doing to him? 

Forrest dropped himself down into his chair, and carelessly flipped open the ledger once more, planning to return to his number crunching. On the page, the number blurred together, and after only a few moments Forrest put his pen down and stood from his chair, fetching his cigar from the ashtray and lighting it. Taking a long drag, he accepted that he wouldn't be getting any more work done today. In front of the station, a brand new black Ford rolled to a stop - Sheriff Hodges and Deputy Richards stepped out, looking a little uneasy. Around the corner came a man dressed in a fancy suit, his dark hair slicked back and shining in the sun. That was all Forrest needed to see before he was on his way outside, righting his hat on his head and double checking the placement of his gun.

**

Outside the station Nora stood with Jack and Cricket, listening to the two of them go on about their workshop and how Cricket was working to make their moonshining truck the fastest automobile in the county. The rumble of the car approaching had been ignored by the three for the most part, their conversation continuing before a voice interrupted them.

“Hey Jack,” One of the new arrivals called, getting Jack's attention along with Cricket's and Nora's. Two of the men appeared to be police while the third man looked strikingly out of place in his suit. 

“Sheriff,” Jack said cautiously, the suited man was looking in their direction with a scrutinizing eye. 

“Forrest aro-” The sheriff had begun his question, only to stop himself as Forrest stepped out onto the covered porch of the station, the screen door slamming shut loudly behind him. Nora watched as he didn't stop there, walking purposefully right up toward the sheriff and the deputy, making the two smaller men step back, “Hello Forrest,” The sheriff smiled and waited for a response, Forrest just tossed away his cigar wordlessly and waited, “This here's the new deputy that's been brought in from the city to help us out 'n make sure things go smooth.” 

“What things might they be?” Forrest drawled, getting the suited man's attention and causing a smirk to spread across his thin lips. Nora heard the dark haired man chuckle halfheartedly, a disrespectful gesture that did not go unnoticed, “I say somethin' to amuse you?” 

“My name is Charley Rakes, I'm from Chicago,” The man introduced himself as though it was a chore, his tone smarmy as his beady, dark eyes fell on Forrest. 

“That damn brother of yours, is he about?” The man beside the sheriff, who Nora guessed must be a deputy, asked Forrest before spitting a thick stream of brown onto the red dirt. Nora knew that the man wasn't asking about Jack, who was looking upon the scene anxiously. It was very obvious this wasn't a friendly meeting. 

“Who's in the car?” Forrest asked, disregarding the question about Howard all together and looking back to the Sheriff. 

“That there's the new commonwealth's attorney, Mason Wardell, he wants to work it out so everyone gets to do some business,” The sheriff said, a hopeful smile on his weathered face. Nora studied Forrest's shoulders, a very real fear that the situation may escalate pricking at the back of her mind. Knocking on the window of the car – from the inside, by the unseen Commonwealth Attorney – spurred Deputy Rakes away from the Ford, toward Forrest. Nora tensed as the Sheriff instructed the deputy beside him to see what Wardell wanted. 

Rakes looked Forrest up and down as he approached him, from the corner of her eye Nora saw Cricket take a few steps back. She looked to Jack, who had his fists clenched, his eyes focused on the scene before them. Forrest studied Rakes from the corner of his eye as he approached, his expression unflinching. Nora wondered if his heart was beating as hard as hers. 

“Pete,” Forrest finally spoke, breaking the silence, addressing the Sheriff by his first name, “Who the hell is the sonofabitch?”

“Me?” Rakes spoke up, his voice so low Nora could hardly hear him, “I'm the one that's going to make your life real difficult from now on if you don't toe the line, country boy.” Rakes poked Forrest in the chest, accentuating his last two words and getting Forrest to look at him. If looks could kill, Nora thought, Rakes would have fallen to the dirt dead right then. Forrest said something to him, his low voice so quiet Nora couldn't hear his words. Rakes gave another chuckle. 

“Alright, Alright,” The sheriff said in a calm tone, as if to diffuse the situation, “Forrest it's already  
settled. The whole county's gonna get on board eventually.” The Sheriff went on talking, trying to reason with Forrest as Rakes' attention fell on Jack and Nora. His eyes worked over both of them, taking a little more time on Nora, causing fear to pool within her. One corner of his thin mouth pulled up into a smirk as he took a few lazy steps toward them, his eyes lingering on her in a manner that left her feeling vulnerable, Nora was certain he knew what he was doing. Jack stepped in front of her, putting her behind him in an effort to keep her from the suited man's predatory gaze.

Beyond Rakes, Nora could see Forrest looking in their direction, his jaw clenched as his eyes found hers. She was certain he knew she was afraid, just like Rakes did. Forrest took something roughly from the deputy and stalked toward the car. Jack's hand found Nora's hip as he pushed her further back behind him, toward her poppa's truck. Nora didn't have to look at him to know Rakes was still looking at her with those dark, menacing eyes, she watched as Forrest leaned inside the automobile and said something to the man inside.

“You're gonna regret this Forrest,” the words came from the man inside the car, the warning carried on the light breeze.

“He's already regretting it, he's just too ignorant to know it yet,” Rakes chimed in, pulling his eyes away from Nora. 

“Go on home now,” Forrest said, his eyes finding Nora's, his tone softer as he addressed her. Her pulse was rapid as Jack ushered her toward the truck, pulling the door open for her and once she was seated behind the wheel, shutting it. 

“Go on, Nora,” Jack said, obscuring anything else that may have been said. Nora's eyes were still on Forrest through the windshield, he and Rakes were staring at one another, “Nora.” She was scared to see what would happen next, would one of them be dead in just a few moments? She felt her mouth go dry from the fear, her throat tightening. 

“What's gonna happen, Jack?” She asked, her voice betraying her emotion, looking to him as he stepped away from the truck. 

“Don't you worry about it, you get home,” He said with urgency, waving her toward the dirt road, “Git!” 

Nora started the truck and hurriedly pulled out of the station, her blue eyes flicking to the rear view mirror to see Forrest and Jack heading into the station and the Sheriff getting back into the car along with his deputy, Rakes remained standing in the sun, his eyes focused on the closing screen door. Nora guided the truck down the dirt road, it was only now, as she tried to grip the wheel, that she realized her fingers were trembling.


	6. Honeysuckle

Forrest Bondurant sat in his rocking chair on the porch of the Blackwater Station, watching the breeze rustle the trees as the sun slowly crept over the tops of the old oaks. The song of whippoorwills filled the quiet of the morning while Forrest yawned – his night had not been a restful one. Each time he'd manage to drift off to sleep and revisit his recurring fantasies of Nora, Charley Rakes was there in his mind. 

Forrest was not afraid of the special deputy, the man was merely an inconvenience that would be dealt with in time. The Bondurants didn't bow for anyone and surely not for some suited puppet of a lawman that had just rolled into Franklin. 

He took a sip of his strong, black coffee; rocking himself slowly as he decided to speak with his fellow businessmen, to encourage their defiance. If they all stood united - 

The rumble of an automobile pulled Forrest from his thoughts, drawing his attention toward the road. He picked up his revolver from the table as he stood, leaving his coffee cup in it's place as he stepped to the edge of the porch. 

Henry's truck emerged from the woods and for a brief moment, he was certain his old neighbor had come to speak with him about what his granddaughter had witnessed. With one look through the windshield it became clear that it was not Henry behind the wheel of the pickup, but Nora. Forrest tucked away his revolver at the small of his back, hiding it beneath his old, worn cardigan. He watched her silently as she parked and stepped out into the golden rays of the morning sun. 

“Good Morning,” She offered with a smile, looking up to him on the porch. She wore a black dress today, her pretty hair was tucked and pinned off of her shoulders, and her lips were painted a deep crimson. 

“Mornin'” Forrest drawled, watching her climb the few steps up onto the porch and doing his best to keep the surprise he was feeling at bay. 

“I wasn't sure what time I should be here,” She said, her arms wrapped around herself as the breeze picked up. 

“I wasn't expectin' you,” Forrest answered, knowing he should send her home. It was almost as if Charley Rakes had been a sign from above that this girl didn't need to be around the Blackwater, but here Forrest was, debating sending her on her way. 

She grinned, “Here I am.”

“Let's go on inside then, I'll show you the kitchen,” Forrest offered, once more going against his gut instinct, making what he was sure would be another misstep. He moved past her, giving her a wide berth an opened the screen door that lead into the station. Nora smiled a thank you as she passed him and entered the building, the scent of honeysuckle trailed her and caught Forrest as he stepped inside behind her, “The people that come in here ain't lookin' for a four course meal, just some coffee and eggs are fine for breakfast. Come lunch, sandwiches. Dinner, depends on what we got.” 

“Alright,” She nodded, looking to him, “And what do I do if someone comes in looking for...what you sell?” 

The question caught Forrest off guard, making him hesitate in his answer. 

“You come'n get me or Howard,” Forrest said, the floor groaning beneath him as he walked around the diner counter to the other side, he gestured for her to follow him, “And if we're not around and someone's givin' you trouble,” Forrest retrieved a small revolver, similar to the one he currently had tucked at his back “There's this.” 

“I don't know how to use that, Forrest,” She said, quietly. He could hear the shock in her voice and he couldn't help feeling awkward. He was anticipating her decision to leave, to change her mind about the job. 

“I can show you,” He offered, “There's going to be times you're here on your own.” Forrest opened the revolver and dumped all six rounds into his palm. He snapped the cylinder back into place before handing the firearm to the girl, her hands were timid as she took the weapon. Her slender fingers brushed his hand, making his heart slow within his chest, “You want to pull the hammer back, before you aim, before you draw. If you're pulling this out, they're probably going to be on just the other side of this counter, you just level that and pull that trigger, understand?”

Forrest watched her struggle to cock the hammer, her arms were ridged as she held the gun out, aiming for the door. He dropped the bullets into his pocket before he took a step closer to her, his large hands going to hers to adjust her grip; the smell of honeysuckle over took him once more as he looked down at her. She smelled just like a summer day. 

“What happens after I pull the trigger?” She asked, her voice soft and lilting as she looked up to him with those clear, sapphire eyes. He wondered if she was feeling anything similar to the butterflies he had stirring in his stomach.

“We'll take care of it,” He managed, his voice a low drawl as his skin began to tingle where it touched hers. He didn't want to take his hands from hers, in fact, he wanted to let them travel up her smooth, pale arms over her shoulders to her neck, finally to cup her beautiful face. He wanted to trace his fingertips over every inch of her, starting at her hairline and moving down until he reached her toes. After he was done, his lips would follow the path laid by his fingers, he would - 

The door opened suddenly, startling Forrest back into reality and starting Nora as well. 

“Whoa! Whoa!” Jack cried, spotting the gun and ducking out of the way, “What the hell are ya'll doin'?” 

“Ain't loaded, Jack,” Forrest grumbled, his heart racing as he took the gun from Nora and stepped back, “Nora's here to help run things around the station. Why don't you go on and show her what you do for breakfast.” 

“Alright, Forrest,” Jack said with a nod, wearily eyeing his brother, “C'mon Nora, I'll show you the chicken coop.” 

“Chicken coop?” She asked, walking around the counter, leaving Forrest standing there. 

“We gotta get the eggs,” Jack explained, looking over his shoulder at his older brother. Forrest didn't notice, his eyes were trained shamelessly on Nora, watching the way her backside swayed as she walked away from him.

*

Outside Nora followed Jack in a bit of a daze, her mind swimming from being so close to Forrest. She had debated for most of the night over whether or not she should come back, but the urge to get out of the house coupled with the strange desire she had to be near Forrest Bondurant had made her decision for her. She couldn't shake the thought of him, despite his intimidating nature, and she came to the conclusion that she didn't particularly want to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this being so late, i've had quiet the busy last few weeks. i'm hoping to begin updating regularly each week on tuesdays. :)


End file.
